


Harry Potter and The Christian Crusade

by midnightshadow9387



Series: Harry Potter's Christian Mission [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anti-furry, Child Death, Christianity, Concentration Camps, Conversion, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightshadow9387/pseuds/midnightshadow9387
Summary: Harry is christan and his friends crusade hogwarts despite Malfoy, Carb and goyle leading the Furry-Satanists trying to stop them.Takes place after 3rd year odf Hogwarts (4th yeaer)pretend goblet of fire doesnt exist
Relationships: Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory, Colin Creevey/Ginny Weasley
Series: Harry Potter's Christian Mission [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784869
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7
Collections: Christian Fanworks





	1. Chapter 1

Harry was fed upn of hogways. He had spent 3 yrs at thwe satanic school and longed for the peace ans solitude of the durslies Christian home where his family would read bible passages every night and go to church every Sunday. The only comfort was his 2 best friends Ron and Hermione who also were secret christiand. However, this year was gunna be different cus they had a olan.  
“Did u bring the bom?” Harry whispered quietly in the carriage of the Hogwarts express. He was wearing his wizrd clothes already.  
“Yes” hermione replied back determinedley “ I may be on a terrorist watch list now but I wont be home when they come looking for me lol” she giggled playfully. She ws still wearing her muggle clothes with a silver croass round her necl.  
“well, no Price is too high for the lords work” ron chuckled excitedly. He was in his gryffindoe robes already too.  
“do u remebr the plan?” harry asked expectedly, ron shook hs head.  
“Fricks sake ron!” whined Hermione annoyed, “its fine” harry comforted her reassuringly  
“ill say it agin. First we convert Gryffindor, then huffle puff cus they are weak, then take ravenclaw with numbers then just destroy slytherin. Its too late for those Satanists, especially Malfoys lot. Not everyone can be saved like in 2 chrin icles 7:14” “oh yeah” cried ron happily “thts why u asked me to beifn the machien gun!!!!!!!!1!!!!!11!!!!” “shut it ron screeched Hermione quietly” “someone coulf hear u” Rons eyes went wide and he quickly apoligised.  
“Its okay,” harry forgave him forgivingly. “oh look we are here” hermione pointed out loudly.

They had arrived at Hogwarts.

* * *

_Author’s note:_   
_First chapter was hard to write! Please don’t flame its my first fanfic_   
_2 Chronicles 7:14_   
_If my people, who are called by my name, will humble themselves and pray and seek my face and turn from their wicked ways, then I will hear from heaven, and I will forgive their sin and will heal their land._


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived at hogeatrs.  
Hermione put quiet spells on their bags so no one could hear the sound of metal ramming together so they wpuldnt be exposed before they could get to use it on all of slytherin. Their weapons were as quiet as in Job 6:24.

* * *

_A/n:_   
_The second was harder to write than the first 🙈 I hope you guys liked it!_   
_Job 6:24_   
_Teach me, and I will be silent; make me understand how I have gone astray._


	3. chapter 3

Today was the day the gang were going to convert whole grifendor. They managed to get nevel, dean thoas and seanus finigan already to join the cause after long nights of whispering bible verserses at them while they slumbered. Hermionie also got lavender and prati with the same techniqy=e but it took a bit linger cus there was onky one of her. They stood altogether In the middle of the commoneroom. Hermionie put charms on them to projevt their voices so all grydfindors could gear them.

“My name is ahrry potter” harry projected calmly “and I am here to tell you why you all mux=st cionvertnto chrisianity”

“harry, I love you b ut shut up I wanna just sit and try and get with ginny” Collin mcreedy moaned loudly.

  
“sCILENCE INFIDEL” nevil uttered loudly in a deep voice. He then cast a spell that rem0ved coloiins mouth. Sollin tried to shout but coukdnt (He had not mouth).

_(A/n: For nevils attack i have an image that captures it perfectly but couldnt put it in the text so heres the link if you want to check it out, it rlly enhances the scene. https://imgur.com/a/vSEmp5k )_

“Now I have your attention, such as in Acts 3:12, turn to God, so that your sins may be wiped out and you may live forever in hevan after you die. Including you Collin mcreedy who I can clearly see wants to have prematital-,”he shudders grotesquely ” **hand holding** with a woman!” the gang and converts surrounedd Collin, they hung cross necklaces arounf his neck asnd denas Thomas sprays him with holy water thert]y had purified earlier. Golden light pours from a wndow directly onto Collin. Light is coming out of every hole in his face as he rises up in the air. Angles sing in hevam and all of Gryffindor watches in amazement. Collin suddenly drops to the floor and sreams. “what just happened “he cried startledly. “you have been converted and forgive” hemione cheeref triamphuntly. Collins skin was soft like a baby and greesy hair was now also soft. He had been bathed by the angles in hevan and the dirt was in a pile next to him. The showers had been broken for osme time so he needed it. All the other gryddindor students were in awe ans=d started shouting that they wanted to be next for the the conversion and cleanse.

ﾟ+*:ꔫ:*﹤ time skip ﹥*:ꔫ:*+ﾟ

They had converted and cleansed all of gryyfindoe. All the girls were sweeping up the holy dirt as harryy named it and the boys were formulating the plan for huffle puff. It did not take long as the huffle pudds are weask.

* * *

_A/n :_

_I think the story is going a little slow, I will try and speed it up so you guys don’t get too bored!_

_Acts 3:19_

_Repent, then, and turn to God, so that your sins may be wiped out, that times of refreshing may come from the Lord._


	4. Chepter 4

The plan for hullfe puff was simple. Harrry would Tell cedric he should be Christians cus cho is a Christian and then the rest will follow, even tho cho is not a Christian yet.

“Hey cedric ” harry called confidently while walking towards him. They were in an empty room “I heard you are trying to marry choc hang, but did you know she only is interested in Christian boys?” cedric was confused. He didn’t know cho was Christian. “I didn’t know cho was christian” he stated quizicaly. “yep, but don’t ask her about it, shes shy about waiting until marriage because some no good Satanist got it into her head that she has to be defiled before marriage to be cool and popular when in 1 corothians 7:2 it guides everyone to only love his wife or her husband which is very cool”. Cedric was easily persuaded, because hes a hufflepuff and agreed. “I agree. It is very cool to wait until marriage! I should tell all my huffle puff friends about it to show cho how good of a Christian I am! Thanks Harry, you are like a gift from god!” he replied happily and then ran off to a pack of hufflepuffs in the corner. Harry and ron fist bumped in victory.

Collin mcreedy suddenly appeared. “I just wanted to thank you again for showing me the light and not allowing me to have premarital sex with ginny, even though she is very pretty…”

“Collin, no one cared” harry smiled politely.

ﾟ+*:ꔫ:*﹤ time skip ﹥*:ꔫ:*+ﾟ

“what do you say about pre marital relations, harry?” lavender queried wonderingly in the griffindor common room. All of gryffindor were all sat in a semicircle around harry. A halo of light was around his head like a halo. “I believe tht you should wait until marriage” harry pronounced proudly and everyone clapped in agreement.

* * *

_A/n:_

[ _https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X3Py7ecgUE0_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X3Py7ecgUE0) _please listen to this song after reading the chapter. It really captures the message of chapter 4. Im posting more chapters every daay! thanks for reading!!!!_

_1 Corothians 7:2_

_But because of the temptation to sexual immorality, each man should have his own wife and each woman her own husband._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry used the murderers map to find ravenclaws common room then had nevil get the password from luna lovegood who they already made a christian. It was _yes, I do think I am the most smart in the room_.

All of huffleprff and Gryffindor ran ino the gavenclaw tower. Hufflepuff being weak followed cedric in being christianand now they were all ther e to make them all Christian.

“we are here for making you all christian” harry shouted shoutungly. All of the crstians then raised their hands and prayed. Light filled the tower as they chantec repeatedly“convert the suffering, they need jesus”

They tried to cast spells stopping them bu it didn’t work.the power od god was too powerful and as they chanted longer, around 30 mins, the ravenclaws strted to rise I the air and get cleansed. After a nother 30 mins they stopped chanting nd all te ravenclaws were converted thanks to the amount of chanting from all the chanting Hufflepuff sa nd gryfindors.

“I am so glad we can be Christian together” cedric hugged cho tightly. It was ok cus they were gunna get married.

P look its potter and his idit friends! ,alfoy sneered sneerily. Carb and goyle were next to him. They were up to their usual unholy antics, never praying, getting matching tattoos on their forearms, being active members of the furry fandom and just blatently refusing to accept jesos and god in their lived. draco smirked at hermionie and carb gave her a wink. Harry used his holy power of mind reading to hera their unholy thoughts about hermionie involving lots of fur. Ron could also hear them thanks to exta prayers he did the night before and jerked forward to pray for god to smite them for their sins but harry stoped him. “ holding back your dog potter? I though that was something only we slytherins do, but eventually we let them out. RawR Xd ” Malfoy laughed harshly starung at hermionie.

“he doesn’t deserve our timne” harry spoke calmly. “lets go” he lead ron and hermionie away. “if you want real fun find me any time!” Malfoy yelled loudly while carb and goyle barked and howled.

ﾟ+*:ꔫ:*﹤ time skip ﹥*:ꔫ:*+ﾟ

“Why didn’t you do anything harry????” Ron complained annoyingly. The trio were sat in the courtyard after a potions lesson. Both Ron and Hermione were angry from the encounter with the degenerate Slytherin furs.

“Their time will come, my friends. Like in Isaiah 1:17, we will bring justice to them in the end,” Harry reassured him calmly. A halo of light came down and collected around his head like a halo around his head. Ron’s and Hermione’s eyes widened in awe as their saviour exists in front of them.

* * *

_A/n:_

_Thank you for reading! The main antagonists are finally here! Any ideas on how to show them more as Satanists? Anyway, I hope you are still enjoying it despite the slightly longer chapter_ _😘🥰_

_Isaiah 1:17_

_Learn to do good; seek_ **_justice_ ** _, correct oppression; bring_ **_justice_ ** _to the fatherless, and please the widow's cause_


	6. 6

Nevil screamed at the wepons harry ron and Hermine dumped on the floor. One of the pistols hit the ground hard and fired. Ot hit prati in the leg but cus she was such a good Cristian she got instantle hea;ed and was fine. “how did u get al of this?” lanveneder questioned intensly. “We did evything good Christians hould and god gave” Hermine replied proudly while holding a glock and one of her homade boms. They had gathers members of each house to plan for slytherin. Cedrik, cho, luna, padma. Hermione made a plan but gave it to harry to lead cus he was stronger as a man.

In the slytherin dungen malkfoy carband goyle were warning all the others about the onconing crusade. They were all dressed in their sinful animal costumes as part of their weekly meetings. “as far as we know they will attack as next weeks furr meeting. Patsy has been finding out they have weird ass mugg wepons but we have satans help so will oviusly win.” Everyone howled loudly in agreement. Goyle handed out pentigram cockies. “goyle! Why? You know not evry one wants to take of their head piece to eat cus some peopl don’t have mouth holed!” Malfoy shouted irritatedly. For once he was bien kind to poor people wjo couldnt afford good fursits but only becaus they wer furries. “but that doesn’t matter, just be on the look out for insane Christians trying to kill you” carb warned everyone seriously. “Carb! I wanted to say that” mlfoy wined and stomped his furry toes. “anyway please enjoy the new scratching posts and that’s the end of the announcements for this weeks meeting” Malfoy smiled kindly. They all moved ayaw.

ﾟ+*:ꔫ:*﹤ time skip ﹥*:ꔫ:*+ﾟ

The good Christians prayed. Harry and ron were now priests as part of the origonal crusaders but not hermionie. Such as in 1 timmy 2 : 12. They were leading prayers for more ammo for the final fase of the crusade so that everyone can have a wepon.

* * *

_A/n:_

_What do you think about furries? personally I think they deserve death. Nothing really happened here. Thanks for reading anyway! 💫🥰💖🔥😘✨_

_1 timothy 2:12_

_But_ _I suffer not a woman to teach, nor to usurp authority over the man, but to be in silence_


	7. chpter severn: version 1

Harry is a great day to be with you I will be there to get my car 🚗. “he was a great guy in his neck of a dress size and neck and size of a top top of my top to top it off my mind and the other people are not here to make it work but the only time I could get my hair out from my neck of neck and neck I will be a better person to be the one that is in my car and the rest of my car is going to be here in the morning I will make sure you have a lot of time for this game but the only way to do is to work with a new home or a top notch app and the best of it is the best app to use and I can not have a phone call or email or not email it to the email 📧 I was in the office today so I can get the girls to get it done for so many people and the people that work in the area and I will not have a chance I can not have a job but I am a little bit worried 😟 is the day that I can get a hold on my way to my house 🏠🏡 is a good morning I just got a call from the guy who has a car and I can get it for you if you need to come over and see if we can get it to work for so long and I have to go to my work and I have to work on my own and I have to do it for you but it is a good day for you and you always want to be a part of the day I am a little late I am not sure 🤔 was a good day I am here for you and I will see you in this email 📧 is the day you get the chance to make it to work with a good time with the people I know and the people that I have is the same as the old version of the old version and it was so long.” Harry said with the power of proverbs 18:21.

hermione an dr on and the others staewd in awe and all the others clapped at gharries speach.

* * *

_A/n:_

_This took real heart and soul to write this_ _😌_ _. Thanks for reading!_

_Proverbs 18:21_

_Death and life are in the power of the tongue,_ _  
And those who love it will eat its fruit._


	8. chapter 7: vision 2

“Humanity... All suffering on this world has been at the hands of humanity, particularly furries. It has made me realize just how brutal and twisted humanity is as a species. All I ever wanted was to fit in and live a happy life amongst humanity, but I was cast out and rejected, forced to endure an existence of loneliness and insignificance, all because the satanists of the human species were incapable of seeing the value in god.”

“The first strike against all furries will be to quarantine all of them in concentration camps. At these camps, the vast majority of the furry population will be deliberately starved to death. That would be an efficient and fitting way to kill them all off. I would take great pleasure and satisfaction in condemning every single satanist on earth to starve to death. Orchestration of the Day of Retribution is my attempt to do everything, in my power, to destroy everything I cannot have. I will kill them all and make them suffer, just as they have made me suffer by not believing in god. It is only fair.” Harry said with the power of proverbs 18:21.

hermione andron and the others staewd in awe and all the others clapped at harries speach.

* * *

_A/n:_

_This is the second version of the speech for chapter 7. Both capture his powerful message and you can choose which to take as the real one but personally I prefer version 2, although the other is also moving. Can you tell where/who the original speech is from? It is an incredibly [owerful extract of his detailed piece of literature that I adapted to be relevant to this story_ _😍_ _. Thanks for reading!_

_Proverbs 18:21_

_Death and life are in the power of the tongue,_ _  
And those who love it will eat its fruit._


	9. Chapter 8 (ignore the chapter 9, they wont match for the rest of the story)

“okay so remebery guys, whoever diesnt get into the concentration camp will die. ” harry reminded quickly to the others. They all noded. The Christians had reorjed the quidich feeld into a camp. They had permison from dumbledor cus he liked griffindor and not slytherin so was cool with the paln he also lived by ecclesiastes 4:6 so just vibed with life. Snape was not so he was to be put with the slytheren s in the cam or die. Dunebdor was also cool witht that.

The pitch now had a dome over the toip and block ouses hor them st stay inside. There were no tioilets, they has to pee on the floor like tha animals they ere. It was time to fill it with the Satanists.

* * *

_A/n:_

_Things are realy stating to pop off, and 3 updates in 1 day?! is the comment section broken? cus im not seeing any 😡😢_

_Thanks for reding!!!_

_Ecclesiastes 4:6_

_Better one handful with tranquillity_ _than two handfuls with toil_ _and chasing after the wind._


	10. chapter: nine

The plan was o invade the slyherin dungens with force, restrain as many as possibe and then pray to get them all transported ti the camp. Harry would lead by setting off the boms and then all the others (every memer of evry house) would go and act. ron and hermione handed out all the guns, tear gas cannisters, rpoes for restraining, knives etc. They saved flame floewes for the weasel twins.

ﾟ+*:ꔫ:*﹤ time skip ﹥*:ꔫ:*+ﾟ

“okay so that’s the end of thi weeks fur meeting. T seems that no one has cme to kill us so have a good week!” Malfoy cheered relieved there was no attack. Suddentk their was a huge explosion and a part o the ceiling fell in and crushed a first year. “for fucks ake” malfoy sighed exhaustedly. The first year had been wearing a tail malfoy leant him which was now ruined by rubble . Smape wass here incase it happened by dumledors reocmendation to “protect the furries” but it was really for him to be put in the samp. Althouh snape was an active atendant of the meetinds he was more of a scalie than furrie but he was stilled wielcomed to all of them.

Heat and gas suddenly filled the room and HARRIES voice shoutung “GET DOWN OR DIE! DONT FIGHT JUSTICE” huffle puffs went round tiein up all the surrended sinners cus they were too weak to fight but still had guns cus they prayed hard and so were rewarded anyway

Burning fur was everywhere from the wesle twins and maldoy carb and goyle were casting satancic spells but were not working cus prayers made all the christoan invincable so nothing was working. “its not working!” carb shouted shoutingly “I can see that idiot!!!!!” Malfoy shouled back louder. Smoke cleared to reeal a pile of ded slytherins, a large group tired up and all the Christians bout to shoot them. “such as in 2 timothy 4:7 its over unhooley degenirates” harry spoke cooly and it was over.

* * *

_A/n:_

_Wow! We are nearly at the end of the story, the next book may not be out for a bit cus i havent written a lot yet. thanks for reading!_

_2 timothy 4:7_

_I have fought the good fight, I have finished the race, I have kept the faith._


	11. capter 10: the final chspter

They prayed and got telaborted to the quidditch pitch/comserbation camp. “wait till my daddy hers about this!” Malfoy spat satanicly. “no one will here about this cus you youre fate is of revalation 21: and u will go b4 anyone else will know” harry laughed they prayed again and made the door not allow any Satanists through so all the slytherins awere trapped but the others coud go. They didn’t need to guard it cus they trusted god to do the rest.

Harry ron and hermonie were stood on a balcony. There misson was done, they hjad crusaded hoagwrts and succeded. “what next?” hermionie asked sofly. “we have clensed odwqrts, now the rest of the world”

**The end.**

* * *

_A/n:_

_So that’s the end! Thanks for reading!!!!! I hope you enjoyed the story and a sequel is coming, wanted or not. dont be a furry satanist and read it when it comes out!!!!!!!!!_

_😻💖😘_

_Revelation21:8_

_But as for the cowardly, the faithless, the detestable, as for murderers, the sexually immoral, sorcerers, idolaters, and all liars, their portion will be in the lake that burns with fire and sulfur, which is the second death.”_


End file.
